Stockholm Syndrome
by VirtuandaVice
Summary: Bonnie is an 18 year old girl who goes through a lot from taking care of her 3 year old sister to dealing with problems at home. But what happen when Bonnie is kidnapped and falls in love with her kidnapper, will she think of him as a kidnapper or a savior ? AH/AU First Story Please be gentle
1. Getting To Know Me

**Stockholm Syndrome**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My First Story please be gentle**

* * *

" Hey Bon where you off to today?" my friend Caroline told me.

" Nothing much hanging with Jeremy after school, why?" I said

" Ooooo, you and your boyfriend always joint by the hip." Elena said making a love face at me

It's true I met Jeremy freshman year and we we're best friend until the end of junior year. I went to a party after he had stop talking to me for a week to find out why. He told me he liked me and couldn't be around me if all we we're gonna be is friends and I told him I would think about. Then a week later I realized I liked him too. And we've been dating ever since..

" Well we are still best friends just cause we're dating doesn't mean that changes… even though now we can't go up to my room alone anymore because of my dad but you know how that goes so…."

" Yea but at least he didn't kill him when he found out you two we're dating."

" Funny… Jer said the something, but I was surprised too."

 _RING RING_

"See you later B, love you"

"Love you too, bye"

When I was driving in my car to meet Jer my mom asked me to get some groceries for dinner tonight, so I went to the nearest store from school which was Target, anyway I needed makeup so... why the heck not. I pulled out my phone and texted Jer:

 _Hey, Have to cook dinner tonight out of left overs so mom and dad are cranky and have to go get_ _Penelope_ _from daycare… omg sometimes I feel like a mom text wheneves'_

 _Hey, got your text, well you know how your parents are sometimes your all Penelope has so teach her right. I'll meet you at your house tell me when you're done :)_

 _Yea I know what you mean well I'm outside of Target right now I'll text you when I go get_ _Penelope_ _._

 _Kay tell little sis I said hi and I love her_

 _Yea, because my little sister wants to hear that from my boyfriend_

 _I was there before she was born_

 _Whatever, I gotta go before mom gets mad._

 _Kay, Love you ,3_

 _Love you too bye 3 :(_

* * *

As I walk into to Target I go into the makeup aisle and try to find my skin tone color so I go with earth brown and while I'm in the aisle all I can think about is how my mom and dad are so lazy and don't want to take care of the two kids that they have and it really upsets me how they don't want to do that. Ever since my little sister _Penelope_ was born I've been taken care of her I even got a job at the Cheesecake Factory and Forever 21 and most of the money I made went to the diapers, clothes, formula, everything. But I just want my sister to have a good life and if I have to pay for it I'm willing to do it.

While I was walking to the food aisle to make lasagna for dinner tonight I ran into him. I was in love… with his face that is.

"I am so sorry" I said getting up from the floor

"Hey, it's okay I wasn't watching where I was going anyway." He said

All I could do was stare at his beautiful face and his milky skin and beautiful blue eyes, who someone could look this good. God I wanted to get a bag and take him home he is so cute.

"I'm sorry ... Are you okay". He asked me

"Ye..Yeah I'm fine I gotta go." I said walking away

"Wait!"

"Yeah"

"What's your name ?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"Damon."

"Bonnie"

"I love that name...wanna hang out sometime ?"

"Sorry I have a boyfriend."

" Please just hang out it can be just us and we don't have to make it a date just 2 friends hanging out... what do you say ?"

"We just met.'

"And know we're friends."

I laughed

"Okay I'll give you my number"

"Yeah I'll give mine too"

He gave me his number and boy did I love his smile.

"I gotta go pick up my sister, but I'll call you later."

"I'll probably do it first."

"Bye"

He took my hand and kissed it and said in the most sexiest voice: "Bye"

* * *

When at I arrive at Sunnyside Daycare I see my sister sitting outside with her teacher and she looks so sad I ran gave her a hug and said:

" I'm so sorry baby, come on let go."

"Wait!" her teacher said.

"Go wait in the car." I rolled my eyes and went up to her teacher

"Yes ?" I said

" That's the second time this week."

" And ?"

" And… It can't happen again."

"Okay, goodbye Mrs. Southerns"

I walked to the car, and got in and saw my 3 year old sister. She looked really tired, so I strapped her in the car seat and a said:

" You tried, baby ?"

And she nodded her head

" You hungry?" I asked her

And her eyes beamed, then she nodded eagerly.

" I making your favorite lasagna."

"YAY !" She yelled, guess she wasn't tired anymore

When I got home I unstrapped _Penelope_ from her car seat and she was sleeping. When she sleeps it so adorable her curly black hair and light brown skin hard to believe sometimes we're related.

* * *

When I got inside I got started on dinner and saw my mother in the living room asleep with an a bag of weed on the floor. And my dad wasn't home so I guess he went to work for once in his life.

I cleaned up the house and started started on dinner when I put the food in the oven I got a phone call and the name read: Damon, I smiled and answered the phone.

 _" Hello Damon." I said sweetly_

 _" How'd you know it was me?" He said, I think he was pouting and it was probably so cute_

 _" Something called Caller ID."_ I said sarcastically

 _"Oh, what are you doing?"_

 _"Cooking, for my sister."_

 _" How old is your sister, can't she cook for herself."_

I rolled my eyes

 _" NO!, she is 3 years old, and I don't think toddlers can cook."_

 _"If you must know I've been cooking since I was in diapers."_

I laughed _"Oh Really?"_

 _"Yep my mom says I've been cooking since I was in the womb."_

 _"Okay." I said trying not to laugh_

 _" So Bonnie, you got a last name ?"_

 _" Tell me yours first."_

 _" I went first the last time."_

 _"Bennett"_

 _" Salvatore"_

 _" Wow, yours is fancy."_

 _" It's Italian."_

I swore my heart stopped OMG he's Italian too.

 _" Oh wow, so how old are you?"_

 _"19, you?"_

 _"18."_

 _" Still a senior I see."_

 _" Freshman in college I see"_

 _" Yep started NYU."_

 _" I really want to go there next year, major?"_

 _" Law"_

 _" Wow, I want to be an OBGYN"_

 _" That's not something you hear everyday."_

I laughed _" Yeah guess not."_

 _" So? When can we "_ hangout" _?"_

 _" How about Friday there's a movie I want to see but none of my friends will go."_

 _" Friday it is."_

 _" Okay call you later my sister smelled the food and now she's up."_

 _" Well don't want to keep little sis waiting bye, Bonnie."_

 _"Bye Damon."_

* * *

 **Please Review**


	2. The Struggle

**This Chapter is Short because it tells what she goes through at home. I'm glad people enjoy the book so far, please remember I'm a first time writer.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own TVD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When I got off the phone with Damon I went to my sister my sister who woke up from her nap.

" Hey baby, you ready for dinner?"

She nodded her head and all I could do was laugh at how adorable she is.

So I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started to share out her food when I heard the door open. My dad walked through and I walked back in the kitchen and continued to feed _Penelope_. When my dad walked in the kitchen all he said was:

" Where's my food?"

" It's still in the pan, for you to share out," I said getting aggravated

" The way you're acting right now, I don't like it so… lose the tude."

All I can do is roll my eyes at how annoyed I get with this whole shit it's like he wants me to have all this respect for him. But he doesn't do anything and neither does my mom all they do is sit and smoke weed all day or I'll see my dad go to work once in a while.

When I mainly do all the work I cook, clean, pay most of the bills, and take care of _Penelope_ all at once ! It's so frustrated and on top of all that I still manage to stay as an straight A student. I can't do this anymore and then at school put a smile on my face for all my friends this is so exhausting. I swear if it wasn't for Britt I would probably run away and never look back.

" You know what dad I'm sick and tired of all of this. I do everything and never once do I hear a _Thank You Bonnie for all you do because especially taking care of my 3 year old daughter which I can't seem to fucking do_."

"Watch who you're talking to."

"NO!, I'm tired! I don't need this, you and mom treat me like a slave. Like I was made to take care of the both of you and be this wonderful daughter at the same time."

"Bonnie I'm warning you!"

"I'm fucking done with this shit!"

"Don't walk away from me!" was the last thing I heard from my dad's mouth.

Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, like I was hit with a frying pan. And all I had seen after that was black… I was unconscious.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

When I woke up back to reality I went to go check on Penelope, but I still felt pain in the back of my head and I slowly touch the back of my head… There it was blood. I walked to the bathroom and started to clean up my wound. When I realized that my sister can not grow up in this environment. Tonight I make a promise after high school I'm taking Penelope and moving out.

Then I heard _Penelope_ crying so I went to go check up on her.

" What's wrong baby you had a bad dream."

She nodded her head and I started to wipe her tears

" Don't worry it was just a dream. I'll sleep with you tonight, okay?"

I grabbed the covers and snuggled with her and all I could think about was getting her the hell out of here.

 **Review Please**


	3. Hangouts

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own TVD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Well today's Friday and you know what that means… It's my "hangout" with Damon and I can't get it out of my head. He was just so cute and his face still comes in my dreams. But then there's Jeremy and I still love him but something about Damon that makes me want to be with him.

Could it work with me and Damon? I mean he goes to NYU and I go to Manhattan High, he lives on the Upper East Side and I live in Brooklyn. The only reason I got to go to Manhattan High was because of my grades. And that's where I met Jeremy, Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Tyler.

Getting so wrapped up in my thoughts I felt my phone vibrate and for a second I was scared because I was in class. I dug in my pocket and got my phone out and I got a text from Damon that said:

 _'_ _Ready for our "hangout".'_

 _'_ _Yes, hope there's no funny business.'_

 _'_ _No funny business… yet ;)'_

 _'_ _So the movie starts at 8:30.'_

 _'_ _You never told me what movie you planned for us to see.'_

 _'_ _It's kind of embarrassing, but you agreed so you can't back out now if I tell you.'_

 _'_ _Okay I won't back out as long as it's not a chick flick.'_

 _'_ _It's Not… I wanted to go see Inside Out.'_

 _'_ _What's that about?"_

 _'_ _See for yourself, watch the trailer.'_

 ** _10 Minutes Later_**

 _'_ _HELL NO!'_

 _'_ _You already agreed to the hangout, so… yes.'_

 _'_ _That is a kid's movie?'_

 _'_ _Well I'm a kid at heart, we all are so PLEASE.'_

 _'_ _Why won't your friends go see that?'_

 _'_ _Because they don't want to be caught dead going there.'_

 _'_ _And you think I do?'_

 _'_ _PLEASE.'_

 _'_ _If I go… you have to do dinner afterwards.'_

 _'_ _I told you… boyfriend.'_

 _'_ _Why is he not going to see the movie you could have had a nice a date?'_

 _'_ _Because he's going out with his family.'_

 _'_ _Alright, I'll go… but I usually get hungry after a movie. ;)'_

 _'_ _Okay, I'll go to dinner afterward with you.'_

 _'_ _See you tonight Bon Bon.'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _"_ _My new nickname for you. ;)"_

 _'_ _Bye.'_

 _'_ _Bye.'_

* * *

After Class I bumped into Jer in the hallway.

"Hey," He said as he kissed me.

"Hey."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Just don't want you to miss me too much."

"I won't but… I'll be fine thanks for caring."

He laughed

So this outing with the family what's going on?

Huh… Oh! … I really don't know but mom says it's mandatory.

I started to get confused _why wouldn't he remember that? What the hell is going on with him? The other day he forgot we had a study date and now this._ He started going on about his family and all I could think of is why he didn't remember it's killing me now. Could he be cheating… no, I would know if he was cheating… well, he has been pretty close with Anna.

"Bon?" he stops me from my thoughts.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to the movies with a friend?"

"Who, Caroline?"

"No, a friend that I meant the other day." I said with a little sass.

"Oh, well is this a boy or a girl?"

"I don't think it matters but if you must know it's a boy."

I saw his jaw start to clench

"And does he think you're single?"

"No, he knows I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Are you thinking I would cheat on you?"

His face softened

"No, I would never think that." He caressed my cheek and I started to get angry.

"You know what I… got to go pick up Penelope so call you later."

"'Kay, see you later." He kissed me and left.

I could not believe he thought I was cheating, ugh… sometimes he makes me so mad.

* * *

I went in my car to go get Penelope from Sunnyside earlier this time because I definitely don't want to deal with her annoying ass teacher.

So when I arrived I told one of the secretaries and told her that I came to pick Penelope up early. And when I saw that cute little baby running down the hallway I couldn't stop thinking how adorable she is and how I couldn't wait to hug her.

When I got her in the car I had to break the news that I was going out tonight and she would have to stay with our Grams. I knew she'd be sad because Fridays are usually my free days where we hang out, and do girly things but I had other plans. Don't hate me because usually if I don't have work I hang out with her, a girl needs a break once in a while. So I decided to start softly.

"Penelope, my lovely flower?" I started to sing

She looks up at the mirror and said: "Yeah?"

I stopped at the park so I could talk to her some more.

"You want to go see Grams today?"

"Are we going to see Grams ?"

"Not me… but you are and she can't wait to spend the whole day with you."

"Why aren't you going?" She asked looking sad and my heart melted.

"Because I'm going out with a friend, but you and grams will have lots of fun, okay?"

"Okay." She said in a pouty voice

"Thanks, I love you sis."

"Love you too."

I let Penelope play in the park for an hour before dropping her off at my Grams house.

I started to get dress at my Grams house because I don't want my parents to see Jake and scare him away.

* * *

When I walked downstairs in my crop top, and high waist shorts, with my cardigan. I see Grams playing with Pea and somewhere I feel so happy to have her.

"Hey Grams." I say

"Hey Baby." It's been awhile since I've heard such love for me in someone's voice, besides P's but…

"How's everything at home." She said to me

"Everything's okay I guess but as always things could be better."

"Okay, well if you need anything just call. What time are planning on picking up little miss?"

"Around 10 maybe, if I'm any later can she spend the night I don't want to have to wake her."

"That's fine by me."

Sometimes grandma's come in handy. "Thanks, Grams you're the best."

"Don't I know it; you have fun on your date now okay."

"It's not a date grams it's a hangout."

"Mm-hmm, just have fun."

'I will, bye Grams."

When I went outside I saw Damon standing by his sexy ass Rang Rover and I could tell by the look on his face that this "hangout" is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **I'm going to put their date in the next chapter, and I'll just try to make it long maybe 2k words.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Please** **Review** **:)**


	4. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Character, but I own the plot.**

 **AN: _Sorry I have another story on watt pad with the same plot but different names. Sorry about the confusion, if you get lost again just know that Tray in my other one is Jeremy and if you see a Vanessa then that's supposed to be Bonnie. Also, I change her sister's name from Brittany to Penelope._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When I got into the car there was a long period of awkwardness and as much as I wanted to talk I was just so tongue tied. When I thought it was going to be like this for the whole ride he decided to talk:

"So you look nice tonight," he smirked

"Thank you, you. . . . Um, you clean up well too." _What the hell am I saying? He looks sexy as hell._

"Thanks, so you're really passionate to see this movie," He said smiling.

 _Why is his smile so gorgeous?_ "Yep like I said I'm a kid at heart, I see a lot of animated movies with my little sister, but my grams took her to see it last week when I had to work so."

"So is it just you and your sister."

 _Basically, if you take out my parents._ "No, I live with my parents and my little sister."

Then there was another pause in the car of awkwardness then he said:

"So ready for the movie tonight, I hear it was the number 1 family movie so far."

"Oh… yeah… wow." _What the fuck am I saying, pull it together Bon? Wait…did he just calls us a family, I must be going insane._

"So... Is it me or is it awkward to be in this car right now," He says looking at me

"No, it's pretty awkward."

"Sorry haven't been out in a while."

 _What the hell are these girls blind like… look at him? He's just so gorgeous._ "I-uh-I can't imagine why not I mean you're so…like-able."

"Thanks," He says looking at me confused. "No, it's not that I don't get asked out it's just that I haven't been asked out by the right girl."

"So you thought I was the right girl," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Well I saw a pretty girl and didn't want to regret not talking to you, so I decide you wouldn't be the one that got away."

When we arrived at the theater we get our tickets and if he actually buys lines which are the first time that anyone's ever done that for me. I've always had to pay for my dates for Jeremy which is kind of new… so I'm happy. We order our popcorn and then we take our sweet kind of took him here because it's a kids movie and I usually go to them with my sister and this isn't really a "hangout" movie but I've been dying to see it so I'm ready.

* * *

When we give up with the movie we decide to go out and get some pizza which is my favorite wonder if you know that. When I'm sitting there we have a discussion about any random topic related news weather it got kind of awkward and there was a moment of awkward silence and in that moment all I kept thinking about Jeremy and if he's cheating on me with Anna. Maybe I should get some advice from a real person. So I go up and I asked him.

"How do you know if someone's cheating on you?" I asked starting to get teary.

"Oh… Wow, that's big, I mean, you never really know. You can sit there and assume, you would have to ask and face it head on. Don't plan it out on how you're going to ask just say, 'are you cheating on me'."

"But… what if he gets mad that I asked?"

He looks at me for a moment then says something that caught me off guard.

"If he loves you he won't get mad."

"I know he loves me... But we've been together for a year and I feel like we're out of the honeymoon phase. I don't know. Sometimes I think I lost my best friend because we decided to be in a relationship."

"Well, what made you want to be in a relationship with your best friend?"

"We were friends since the beginning of high school then I guess we started catching feeling for each other and we decided to give it a try."

He looked at me for a moment then said:

"Ahh, when I was young, used to have the same problems."

I rolled my eyes. "When was that last month? We are only a year apart okay?"

"Yeah, but in college, you're not worried about the 'he said she said' shit or 'he likes me he likes me not. We go head and face it. You should try it."

I thought for a moment and learned he was right maybe I should just go up ask Jeremy, would you cheat on me. I just don't want him to be mad that I would question his love or his faith in the relationship.

"You're really smart. You know?"

"Well duh, that's why I'm so great. I'm not just charming." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're just do cocky." I laughed

He looks at me for a moment and I look at him and I just felt like I couldn't breathe.

I cleared my throat. _Is it getting hot out here or is it just him._

"So you ready to go," I asked.

"Yeah come on," He said.

When we got in the car it was silent like when we first started so I decided to stop being afraid and to speak.

"I had a fun time with you."

"I had a great time to it was nice getting to know you. But sorry I made you miss your movie you were oh-so dying to see." He chuckled

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay. I'll go find it online somehow."

While Damon was driving, I decided since it was a 20-minute drive back to grams house I decided to get some sleep. I felt the car stop and I didn't want to leave yet so I kept my eyes close. Then he did the one thing I didn't expect him to do he kissed me on my cheek then said.

"We're here, you know. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows

I blinked a couple times to know if this was real life and I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes and looked at him I was so nervous. _I need to run before I do something unholy._

"I had a really great time tonight… but I got to go, bye." I rushed into my grams house and closed the door never turning back.

* * *

When I went into the living room I saw my grams laying on the couch sleeping I go over to her and put a sheet over her. I walked to my grams room to see Penelope asleep. I go in the bed and sleep right next to her but I couldn't get my mind off of that kiss, the way it felt. I close my eyes and think and suddenly I'm asleep

 _I walk into the kitchen of a huge house there have to be at least 8 bedrooms in this house. When I walk in the kitchen I see him standing there with two little girls in his arms. They have light brown skin but the most beautiful green eyes. One of the little girls reach out to me saying "mama", so like any mother would do I took her in my arms._

 _Then he turns to me and says:_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too," I answered so easily._

 _Then we kissed with one of each girl in our arms. The kiss was everything I wanted it to be. It was sweet, beautiful magical it was like at that moment my life was perfect and I could help but want to stay here forever._

When I wake up the next morning I couldn't get my mind off that dream and how beautiful our babies were and how we kissed. _Pull yourself together Bon it was just a dream._ I get started for another school day and today was the day I'm going to find out if Jeremy was cheating on me with that bitch Anna and if I hear a yes someone is getting they ass kicked. So I put on my sneakers and put my hair in a ponytail, and also put some Vaseline on.

* * *

When I get in the car after I drop my sister off at preschool. Then I arrive at school in the parking lot and I march straight to the chemistry lab because it's Jer's first-period class and he always goes there early for some reason I never know why.

When I arrived in the chemistry lab I see Jer and Anna talking and I stand by the wall to hear what they're talking about.

"Are you ever going to tell Bonnie about us it's getting annoying seeing her all over my man when he's supposed to be by my side?" She said running her fingers through his hair and kissing up his arm. _I knew it that piece of shit and he got mad at me for going to a hangout when nothing even happened._

"It's not that easy," He said kissing her and a part of me died right there. I didn't want to believe it. How could he do this to me? We're supposed to be the best friend, he was supposed to tell me everything no matter how much it hurt.

"I don't want to hurt our friendship and knowing Bon, she has a temper on her."

 _You think seen my temper just wait._ I decide to walk up. "You got that right and if you honestly think we going to still be friends after this your fucken' crazy, because if you dare come near me again you won't like the outcome."

"Bon, please let me explain…"

"What that you cheated and now you want to make some excuse. Fuck you. And as for you, you can keep him but right now I'm giving you five seconds to get prepared." _I'm glad I wore my sweats and sneakers_

"Get prepared for what…" she asked

 _5…4…3…2…1... TO WHIP YO ASS BITCH_

Then I swung a punch and I punched in the face and the nose and gave her a busted lip. _Can't say I'm sad for the bitch._ "Next time don't touch something that's not yours. And don't tell anyone we had this little fight."

I looked at Jeremy and said: "Keep your hoe under control from now on, you got it?"

"Bon, wait… This is not what it looks like."

"What is it then Jeremy, explain, please…" Silence. "That's what I thought. You know I don't care that you cheated my thing is you're my best friend. Why didn't you say something so we can patch it up?"

"Because I was afraid that you would be upset with me."

"How do you think I feel now?"

"Look I'm sorry that we couldn't work this out I'm so sorry but you have to understand that I don't want this to come in the way of our friendship I still want us to be friends. Please, Bon, you've got to believe me. I still love you…I'm just not in love with you"

 _That hurt that wounded me. Now you're going to see a bitch._

"You should have thought about that before you lied. You made me look like a fool you led us both on, and I'm surprised that she's still with you right now. You know what it's fine, you know what they say you live and you learn, and it's okay because if I'm being honest with myself I think… I've met someone else so uh... bye I'll see you later."

I woke out the room with nothing but my dignity it still kind of hurts to see Jer with her, but it makes me wonder _was the supposed to happen?_ _Was this fate telling me that maybe I should go after what I want?_ And you know what for once in my life I am going to go after what I want and what I want right now is Damon Salvatore.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, SORRY I took so long but I started school and It's not going well so... But I'm back in the game but I have a little writers block so tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter or what you would like to see. Let's see if I can get 5k words **

**Love You all :)**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	5. True Friends

**Hello ! Everyone I'm back It took me awhile to upload don't think I'm skipping out on the story I've just had a lot of school work to do but I'm back on track and I think this chapter gets pretty deep so it might spring some tears. Thank you to all who keep reviewing love you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Two Months Later…**

BLACK! That's all I see. Where the hell am I? Last I remember I was in the hospital. The floor is so cold. Where are my shoes? I look down and even though I can't see I know I'm still in a hospital gown. I try and walk around, I feel walls, there made of brick. My knees start to feel weak and my stomach hurts more than ever. I've got to keep looking I tell myself. I start feeling some more on the wall to find carvings I can make out. Then stop, there's a door made of wood… with bars. I start to panic. Am I in jail? I start to bang on the door saying:

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"

Then I realize that nobody is here, it's just me. I'm all alone.

Then I hear noise above me. I look up at the ceiling. No, I'm not.

* * *

 **Present**

When I left school after that "situation" I head to work to try and get this feeling out of me. I get into my car the feeling is gone because I get a call from him. I answer the phone.

 _"_ _Hello."_

 _"_ _Hey, just the person I wanted to talk to."_

 _"_ _I suppose so since you called me."_

 _"_ _Yeah I guess you're right."_

 _"_ _So what'd you want to talk about, because I have worked in less than 20 minutes?"_

 _"_ _Oh, nothing I just wanted to hear your voice."_

 _"_ _Well, you heard it," I say sounding annoyed even though on the inside I'm happy as can be._

 _"_ _Did I do something?" he said sounding worried._

 _"_ _NO! It's not you, it's me."_

 _"_ _Were we dating in this conversation?" He said laughing._

 _I laugh too. "No, it's just I'm not having a good day."_

 _"_ _Maybe you can come over and I make it better." I really wish you could but…. I can't._

 _"_ _I can't, after work I'm meeting my friends for a night out."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm not a friend?" He said sarcastically_

 _"_ _Yes, but I don't think you want to hang out with a bunch of high school seniors."_

 _"_ _Your right, they probably won't be mature as you."_

 _"_ _They all are mature it's only one month to graduation."_

 _"_ _Will your BF be there, you guys still say that right?" he laughed._

 _"_ _Yes, we still say that you're not that old, and… I wouldn't know… we broke up today."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Yeah well I did what you told me to do but I ended up fighting the bitch."_

 _"_ _Hope you won."_

 _"_ _Damn right I did, I'm still from Brooklyn."_

 _He started laughing hysterically and I was laughing too._

 _"_ _Seriously I have to go to work and you know New York traffic is a bitch."_

 _"_ _Yeah I do, but can I see you sometime soon?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Saturday, 3 at the central park I'm taking my sister there for her play date."_

 _"_ _Okay see you then."_

 _"_ _Bye Damon."_

 _"_ _Bye 'Bon-Bon."_

My heart fluttered a little at his nickname for me. After I get off the phone I start the car and drive to _The Cheesecake Factory_. Like I said this traffic is a bitch, I'm going to be late.

* * *

When I get off of work I see Caroline and Elena at the door, along with Matt and Tyler I start to get nervous like something happened.

"Hey guys, I thought we were going to meet at Red Lobster at 8, its 7:30?" I ask.

"Yeah, that was before we heard what happened," Caroline said

"What happened?" I say getting worried.

"Bon, we know what happened with you and Jeremy," Tyler said to me

"Guys please I don't want to talk about-" I was cut off

"Well too bad because we're talking about it," Elena said

"Really? At my job, where people are all around. We're going to talk about it?" I say getting angry

"Well let's go to your place and talk about it."

"I'll meet you there I have to pick up Pea from grams so I'll see you there. Alright?"

"Alright," They say in unison.

* * *

So when I go to my grams house to get Penelope I stop and ask her.

"Do you know where mom and dad are tonight because I know there not home when I passed by the house their cars weren't out there?"

"You know I stopped keeping tabs on your parents since you turned 16 and got your first job, and I brought your car."

"I know, but I was wondering because my friends are coming over and I don't want them to cause a scene," I explain to her

"Just keep them in the basement we finally finished it for your room so you can just keep them there, but make sure little miss is with you guys. You know what happens when she's alone with you parents, she somehow ends up with a new bruise on her."

"I will, thanks, grams."

"Don't thank me you're my granddaughter. I love you."

"Love you too, grams."

When I get the car I look at Pea and smile. If one thing can brighten my day it's that little girl right there.

"Bon, look what I made today in class," She says to me.

"What's that baby?" I asked.

"We made our hands."

"You did! It looks so beautiful."

"Thank you," She says sweetly

"Anytime sweet Pea."

When I get home I see Matt's truck outside my house. I get out the car to greet them with Penelope in my arms. And the first Caroline dose is taken her out of my arms and starts playing with her but Matt was the first to say something.

"So… we going to your room or is not done yet."

"Nope, my room is done and I'm excited for you guys to see it. Grams and I spent at least 3 weeks working on it."

When we get to my room all their mouths drop open including mine. Grams you're the greatest grandmother in the world. There is a couch with a TV above the fireplace it's like an apartment. There's a living room, a kitchen, and then my room. I love it. I finally have my own spot to get away from mom and dad.

"Wow, your grams hooked you up," Caroline said

I wish I had a grams like her. Matt said

"Oh well, you don't," I say sassy.

Yeah, no kidding.

"Okay, anyways let's talk about Jeremy," Elena said

"Guys do we really have to talk about him?"

"Yes, Bon because we're your friends and we love you," Caroline said

"I know but guys I don't want to talk about it," I say getting more upset. Why can't they just let this go? WE ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER.

"Would you at least start with what happened?" Tyler said.

"Okay, so I went to the chemistry lab to go talk to Jeremy, and she was there and she was all up on him and he was, and he was comforting her and telling her that it was only a matter of time, he's going to break up with me anytime soon so I may have gotten mad and I may have punch that bitch in her face. End of story."

"You know her parents are filthy rich and they can easily sue you and press charges," Caroline said worry

"They won't know it was me because I told the bitch that if she tells anybody what happened I'm coming for her and she won't like what I have in mind for her next."

"Wow, you got some balls," Matt said

"I told you I'm still from Brooklyn, and as much as I love being with you guys on the Upper East Side nobody can ever take the Brooklyn out of me. So I will kick a bitch if she needs to be kicked."

"Are you really going to say that in front of your little sister what example are you showing for your little sister?"

"Penelope is perfectly fine right Pea." I said and she nods. I smile and stick my tongue out at him.

"P who do you like better, your sister or me?" He said

She pointed to me and said: "Bon."

"See she knows who her sister is at the end of the day."

"P you don't love me anymore." He pouts and acts like a little kid.

Then she runs up and goes to hug him. "Yep, she loves me."

"Not as much as me, though." I saw that I stuck my tongue out.

"Pea come to me," I said, then she came running to the hills. "See told you she loves me more."

"That's because she spends every day with you if she spent every day with me it'd be a different story."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say-"

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Caroline cut me off.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore Caroline, I told you guys I don't want to talk about it.

"You sure you don't want to go to school and beat him." I laugh

"As funny as that would be, you rich people fighting each other I'm fine, I handled it today and I'll ok. Besides I'm talking to someone else.

"Ooooooo." They all said in unison, and laughed.

"Ok get your laughs out get them out, come on."

"Who is he, where you meet him does Jeremy know about him?"

I'm meet him at Target a week before Jeremy and I broke up, and don't worry I told him I was with someone. But he just wanted to be friends which are a plus. You know, usually, well most of the guys I know if they find out that you're with someone they just automatically cut you off.

"Maybe he thought he had a chance," Caroline said

"He probably does because he is fine as hell," I say more to myself

"Woo major deets better tell us," Elena said excitedly

"I'm not telling you anything okay then you're going to end up telling Jeremy."

"We won't tell him, come on." They all say

"I mean try already knows about him so I guess I can tell you.

"Okay, what's his name?"

His name is Damon... Damon Salvatore. He's Italian and he's so cute.

"Okay so let's see… where is he from, the Upper East Side."

"He's from Harlem."

"So he's like a hood person."

"Okay I know you're not used to the whole hood language but yeah if you're trying to say that he's down with the hood, then yeah I guess you could say that.

"So what's he like is he sweet is he nice?" Elena said

"I mean he has tattoos which are always a plus. He knows what it's like to live in my neck of the woods and get through the struggle, no offense to you guys, and he's grown up in one of the hardest places in New York to grow up in."

"Because he grew up in Harlem he is known as the most attractive man to you," Matt said upset.

"You know it's not just that Matt, it's that he was…he was so sweet to me and you know, I can't remember the last time Jeremy actually paid the bill. And he has more money than I do! Damon paid for our tickets for the movie he paid for our dinner afterward and we even went to take a stroll on the beach, like… when was the last time Jeremy and I did that?"

All of them looked around in silence, Tyler was the first to talk.

"I can understand where you're coming from, but I just want you to be happy

"Thanks, Tyler I'm glad you understand, Matt?"

"I mean I want you happy to Bon. Just say yes Mattie I'm on you know if I never meet Jeremy you would have been my best guy friend, no offense Tyler."

"None taken I'm usually the ladies' man I probably would have tried to hook up with you," He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Please Mattie what you do say?"

"What do you want me to say Bon? I told you not to go out with Jeremy, and then you ended up getting your heart broken."

"Please you gave me a chance please, you gave me a chance with Jeremy," I said

"That's because I actually got to know him, but I guess not that great because he cheated on you."

"Okay so if you meet him, you would you be okay how old is this guy."

"He's 19," I said

"Bon you're not seriously going out with someone in college."

"We're seriously going to college in less than 3 months."

Sometimes Matt can be really annoying but I know at the end of the day he loves me and wants what's best for me. It's like he's a big brother I never had. But like most brothers he can be overprotective of me.

"So… it doesn't matter, you're still not in college," Matt said

"Gee…I didn't know I had two dads."

"Yeah well, your other one isn't really useful at the moment," He said angrily

At that point, I was stunned. I can't believe he would throw that in my face. He knows how I feel about my father.

So I just leave get up and go to my bedroom and made sure that I slammed the door.

"Matt!" I heard Caroline yell.

"Why would you say that you of all people should know how she feels about her father?" Elena said.

"Look it's just…you know how it was with Jeremy I told her not to date him no matter how he felt at that moment. She thought that she could be the one to stop his player streak because they were best friends and he wouldn't hurt her. Well… what did he do?"

"Yeah, but bro you didn't have to put her dad in this, that was below the belt." I heard Tyler say.

* * *

After that, all I heard was silence, and I turn to Penelope and play with her. Then she starts getting tired and falls asleep. When I go outside of my room everyone is still in the basement but they're in the-well my living room. When I walk into the living room the first person to talk was Matt.

"Bon I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to throw your father in your face like that." He tried to apologize

"Yeah, it was. You know, not everyone can have a rich father and lives in a nice condo on the Upper East Side. I think you guys forget that I'm still from Brooklyn and I'm not part of that world, I don't think I'll ever be.

"No one's asking you to be part of our world. What is that anyway? What is our world?"

"Your world is something that doesn't qualify with my world your world is fancy cars, fancy clothes, and fancy everything. My world is the world where we have to live, your world is a figment of imagination stuff most people wish they could live you don't even know how hard it is for us. How I have to work two jobs just to make sure that my sister and I are okay, that we can live okay, my parents they don't care and you know that Matt. You know how hard this is for me, you know how I hate having to scrape at the bottom of the barrel. I work my ass off in school every day just so that I can get a good education. I have to travel on a train for an hour every morning just to get a good education." I start to cry.

"That's when I enter your world, but then when the bell rings and school are over I have to come back to my world, back to Brooklyn. Back to a crackhead addict mother and a stoner and alcoholic of a father. you know how hard that is and they don't even care if you're here or not- as a matter of fact no they do here if you're here because if you're not here then they can't have dinner to eat or they can't have this cleaned up or they can't have that cleaned up sometimes. I just want to take my sister and run away this is so hard for me Matt, for you to throw my dad in my face like that just because I like a guy that was so wrong of you."

Matt started to cry. "Bon, I told you I'm sorry. I know what you go through you tell me every day, even when you don't feel like telling me I still ask you. I know the only reason why you stayed and why you haven't run away from your parents was for that little girl over there sleeping in the bed, because you don't have anywhere else to take her I mean your grams said that she could take you, but you refused to go to her." I looked at him with tears still rolling down my check _I just can't take this anymore._ He continued

" I know this is hard for you I know that's why I'm still here, that's why you're my best friend, that's why you're like a sister to me I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt and if you get hurt I have to pick up the pieces, we all have to pick up the pieces."

"Well I guess that you won't have to pick up the pieces anymore, I'm a big girl. I can do it, I can fight my own battles. I've been doing it before you were even in the picture before any of you were in the picture I've been fighting I've been fighting ever since I was 13 years old I can't stop fighting. I don't know how to let my guard down I let it down for this one guy. I didn't even let my guard down that much with Jeremy if I would've he would have known everything he would have known how I really felt about him. That I felt like he was a rich boy snob I would have told him... I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this like you don't want to be our friend anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to be your friends anymore I love you guys, of course, I want to be your friend I just know I can't stay in this house anymore I want to leave so bad." I continue to rant.

"I can't go to your house because your parents don't like me. Caroline, I can't go to your house because your parents don't like me either. I can go to any of your houses because you're parents think I'm a street rat, that I was raised without "proper elegance." I just have to do this on my own and learn to live with it until I can leave."

"Really there's nothing we can do about that they're our parents."

"I know I'm not asking you to its okay, I will be okay."

"We don't want you to hurt. We will watch out for you," Matt said.

"I know you guys to watch out for me but it's something we all have to deal with well not all of us is just me I'm fine I can do it... I can do it, Matt."

"I know you can you've always been strong."

"Well I love you guys, but I'm really tired and I really want to go to bed. I have school tomorrow, then Saturday I have a playdate with Penelope and her friend and I may be seen Damon there."

"Oh my god Saturday really...With Damon!" Elena squealed

"Yeah, we had a phone call before we have discussed all this. When I told him that I was going to Central Park to take Penelope to her playdate and he offered to come and Penelope is going to meet him Saturday and I'm really excited for it I think she'll love him."

"Almost as much as you love him?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't love him okay it's just he's really nice to me and I really like him," I said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, yeah well, as long as he treats you right I have nothing to say, but I do want to meet him in the near future," Matt said.

"Yeah you will but maybe not this month. We're not even dating...yet...hopefully we will be sometime soon."

"Alright well, I got to go I'm getting tired and I have to drive everyone back home. I'll see you soon." Matt says and comes up to hug me.

I hug him back and then I give everyone a goodbye hug. When everyone leaves I start to think about Damon. I wanted to text him, but it's around midnight and I got work tomorrow, and then Saturday Penelope has a play date and so do I with a very hot guy. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I decided to skip school and work, so I fake a phone call that I was sick. I just didn't want to deal with Jeremy today. So I said I was sick it wasn't like mom and dad cared if I was here or not. Plus, there's a lock on the basement. Only I can get in and out.

So on my first day off of school in like…forever, that's right never missed a day of school ever since I was little. So on my day off I decided to do my own Netflix and chill party for one. Thank God it's Friday.

One thing I can say about this day off is that I got the best relaxation in all my 18 years of living. Time filed by so fast I almost forgot I had to Penelope. I guess my day of relaxing is over, but I get to see my little munchkin.

When I arrived at Penelope's school she was sitting outside with a teacher right next to her, who just happened to be Mrs. Southern.

"What did I do now?" I asked rudely.

She checked her watch and said: "Oh nothing you're just 5 minutes late."

"Yeah well there's something in New York called traffic, you should check it out sometime."

"I don't need your attitude I could call DCF if she continues to be picked up late." She threatens.

"If I was you I wouldn't try. And it was the first time in a month." I said trying to be brave, but really I was scared.

"Make sure it won't happen again, or I will take this to court." I knew that bitch hated me.

When I got Penelope in her car seat she asked me a question I did not want to explain to her.

"What's DCF?" she asked with a confused face.

"Nothing baby don't worry about it." I am so sick of this shit I'm done. I try so hard with everything and because I was five fucking minutes late I'm the world's worst sister. Sometimes I just want to get away.

Sometimes I wonder what the hell I'm doing so wrong to take all of this. When I get home I unlocked the basement Penelope play in the family room part while I was in my room on my knees praying to god that everything for me will work out and be great. _Dear lord, I know we haven't spoken in a while but I need your help I need to make sure they won't take her away from me, she's the only thing that keeps me going every day, and makes me want to work harder. Please, lord, hear my prayer, Amen._

When I'm done praying I go out into the family room and start playing with Pea. We were playing with the blocks and I decided to test her.

"What color is this?" I said, picking up the red block

"Red!" she said

"Good job," I said smiling.

I kept testing her on colors and we started on the alphabet, and can I just say she is one smart 3-year-old. Then I was trying to get her to read. When that was over I started talking to her.

"So Pea, you excited for your play date with Michelle tomorrow at the park," I asked

"Yea we're going to have fun all 3 of us," She said excitedly.

 _Oy why do I always have to crush the child's dreams._ "Pea, I'm gonna bring a friend of mine to the play date."

"Is it Matt, I like him he nice to me?" She said with a smile. _I really hope she doesn't have a crush on him…Well, she 3 so it would never work._

"No, it's not Matt it's my new friend Damon, he's going to meet us there after I pick up Michelle."

"Okay," She said with a smile on her face. Sometimes she can be so sweet.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, but I already new

"PIZZA!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, come on let's get you a shower so you can eat and go to bed." I picked her while to take her to the shower and she started to laugh hysterically when I tickled her.

After her shower, she ate her pizza that I already ordered because I knew what she was gonna want for dinner. So then I start to tuck her into bed and asked her what she wanted to read for bed, and for once it wasn't Frozen. Then I went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a little girl screaming can you guess who?

BON, BONNIE, BONNIEEE GET UP!" Penelope yelled

"Someone's excited for their play date today," I said still trying to wake up.

She nodded her head "Come on Bon, get up." She said jumping up and down on my bed.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'm up," I said going to the bathroom with Penelope right on my tail.

"Come on let's brush your teeth," I said picking her up.

After brushing our teeth, I got Pea dressed and then I got dressed. I'm really excited to see Damon today I feel like it's been awhile since I've seen him.

When I go upstairs to get my keys I see my mother and father passed out naked on top of each other with 6 bottles of Vodka and a crack pipe on the side of the table. _Do they have any kind of decorum?_ I make sure that I walk lightly to grab my keys to not wake them up. Then I go back downstairs and Pea and I go out the back way. _She shouldn't have to suffer through that._

When I get into the car with Penelope, I drive to Michelle's house and I talk to her mother for a while and let them play for a little while.

"So, how old did you say you were?"

"I'm 18 years-old."

"So is Penelope your daughter?"

"Oh no, she's not my daughter she just my younger sister that I take care of because my parents… I knew that I had to come up with a lie right away. they work most of time so I have to take care of her, but I don't mind do you know it's like she's my best friend and I love her."

"You know where was just like you," She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just like you I have a younger sister and I would take care of her because my parents never cared," she started to cry. "I'm sorry it's just been so long...Since I've told someone that story I used to take care of my younger sister a lot and I loved her and- it's so hard for me to explain my parents they were never around my mom left when I was 13 and my sister was a newborn. My dad was so devastated and I'm just a little girl you know what do I do my dad started working more and I had to take care of her Sarah that was her name she will light up the room with just one smile on her face. I don't know I just… One day we are playing at the park and I was sitting on the bench that turned one second just to get something out of my back next thing I know she's running across the street to catch her ball then a car comes the last thing I hear is her scream it still haunts me at night." She said with tears and fear in her eyes.

"That happened when I was 18, 5 years later I get her... Michelle, I love her to death I was 21 when I had her, no father. Her father skipped out on me when I was pregnant so she never had a father. I told her she's a special once you know, but I love her. I'm 24 now I have a good job, I have a boyfriend hopefully we become my fiancé. I have hope for you I know you probably don't want to tell me what you're struggling right now, or where you're going through but just know that I have hope for you. I know you'll make it you look like the girl that's just determined to make it I have faith in you. No one has ever had faith in me so I know what it feels like to not have anyone on your side I just want you to know I'm on your side we may have just met, but I'm on your side."

"Thank you..." I cried _I'm glad somebody finally understands_ "Thank you so much you don't know how bad I needed to hear the words it's like sometimes I just feel like hollow sometimes I feel like I'm an outcast with my friends other I just feel hollow." We pause for a minute then I say. "Well, I'll be back what time would you want her home?"

"How about- how does... 5:30 sound?"

"That's perfect timing."

"It was nice meeting you, Bonnie."

"It was nice meeting you too Lucy."

* * *

When we get to the Park I already see Damon there.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to text you."

"I have to take care of some business here so… I thought you weren't coming till later."

"I wasn't, but the girls and I had breakfast we were on our way here was going to call you want to be starting to set up."

No need to know I'm already here. He smirked. _Why is he so cute, can someone tell me?_

"Oh, umm Damon, this is my little sister Penelope."

"So you're the one, you're the amazing little sister well I have a surprise for you, Miss. Penelope."

"What is it?" She said smiling

"Someone told me you love Elsa and Anna," He said with a smile. _What the hell did he do?_

She nods her head excitedly

"Well, I got you an Anna and Elsa doll for you to put in your room."

AHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed excitedly

"You're welcome sweetheart," He said with a smile _AWWW_

"Bonnie, Bonnie is that you?" _I would know that voice anywhere-Caroline._ When I turn my head I see Caroline, Matt, Elena and Tyler all walking up together.

"Do you know them?" Damon asked

"Yep, those are my friends," I said irritated

"We didn't know you'd be here," Matt said all cheeky

 _I'm going to kill them._

* * *

 ** _So tell me what you think about this chapter and where you would like to see me go from here. Again Reviews are always lovely keep writing them see you soon. Hint in these next 2 chapters stuffs about to get real. :) :p_**

BTW: Sorry, I have another story on wattpad with the same plot but different names. Sorry about the confusion, if you get lost again just know that Tray in my other one is Jeremy and if you see a Vanessa then that's supposed to be Bonnie, and Jake is Damon. Also, I change her sister's name from Brittany to Penelope.


	6. The Play Date

**Hello all I'm back, I know I was gone for a long time but I had finals and I had to pass Chinese and Per-calc. Anyways, I'm back and I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and thank you to everyone who decided to read this. I had writer's block with this chapter but I overcame it, and I'm writing chapter 7 right now. There's about be a lot of drama after this chapter.**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **1 Year Later…**

I stand there crying for the love of my life and watch him get hurt by my two best friends, I don't know what else to do if I could go in and fight I would but I can't so I try to get some sense through them.

"Matt STOP! You're hurting him." I yelled

"That's the whole point V, this guy caused you so much damage. He took you away from us for a whole year, he kidnapped you and you're going to save his life!" He yelled

"Please, Matt just go, like I told on the phone 6 months ago. I'm fine."

"Bon, this guy caused you and Penelope pain, you're okay with that? I knew from the beginning there was something wrong with him."

"Well, you're causing me pain right now if you and Tyler don't stop hurting him. And as for you didn't trust him you just didn't like him for whatever reason."

They stopped fighting him and I ran up to him and held while sobbing "I'm okay, it's okay." He kept saying while rubbing my back. I looked at Matt and say

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Where's the Bonnie I knew? She would never let someone kidnap her and be okay with it. Especially if he were to take Penelope too."

"I LOVE HIM!" I screamed

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!?" He screamed back

I look around and say, "You all think that he hurt me but he didn't, he saved me. That's why I love him. "

"Bon, this isn't love this is…" Matt starts

"I'm pregnant." I cut him off

The silenced was long and everyone was shocked except for one. I made eye contact with my love and he looked at me and winked. Even doing that I know that I'm safe.

 **Present**

I can't believe that they're here, I'm so mad. I walk up to Matt and grab him by the ear.

"Ow, my ear, what the hell is your problem." He smiled

"Wipe the smile off your face before I whip your ass. Why in the hell are you here!" I yell

"Whatever do you mean, how was I supposed to know we would be at the same place, at the same time?" He said with another smile

"Oh… I don't know maybe the fact that I told you that I was going to be at the park on Saturday at around 3, and… oh, let me check my calendar…IT'S SATURDAY!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you meant you meant _this_ Saturday," He said still with a smile on his face.

"I told you on Thursday, and if I meant next Saturday I would have _said_ next Saturday."

"Well like I said we were just cursing and decided to go to the park on this lovely day."

"You know what you're full of Matt, you're full of shit. You know damn well you all came here to spy on me, well you saw what was going on now you can go."

"Not quite the best friend, I don't fully trust this guy," He said with anger in his eyes.

"And why not?" I raised my eyebrows.

He stood there silent for a moment and I knew damn well he was trying to think of an answer.

"Be-well-because…he- look at him," He said stuttering

"Yeah, that's what I thought you don't have an answer, so like I said take Caroline, Elena, and Tyler with you this is supposed to be me and Pea's day so…bah-bye." I waved my hand.

"We're going to find something about him and you know we have ways of finding shit out." He looked at me with a smirk on his face. _OH NO!_ I know exactly what his thinks and I will not allow it.

"MATT DONOVAN, YOU WILL NOT SEND A P.I. AFTER HIM!" I yelled

"Clam down Bon, it's only for like a week an-." I cut him off.

"No Matt that is not right, okay this guy doesn't need to be spied on with everything he does."

Why scared we're going to find something wrong with Mr. Perfect."

"Who the hell said he was perfect. He just nice to me and treats me good and my baby sister good too."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," He smirked. _Sometimes he can be so annoying._

"Whatever can you just go please Penelope thinks this is just her and I day with two guests not the whole crew look at her face?" I nudged my head over to her and she was sat down on the bench with the two frozen dolls in her hand. Then I see Damon walk up to her and then they start playing, and then I start to smile while I got lost in thought, Matt snapped me out of it.

"I'll go, but I'll be back." He said as he walked away, _please let that be tomorrow._

After my friends left I went to Damon, Michelle, and Penelope to see them all playing together, then I joined in.

After we played in the park for some time we went out to eat then I dropped Michelle off at her house. I talked to Sandy for a while, she told me that I can talk to her anytime, I'm might take her up on that offer.

When we were driving in the car Penelope was out like a light. We arrived at the house 20 minutes later, I saw my grams standing outside of the house and I assume she didn't ring the doorbell because her car lights just went off. When I got out the car I ran to grams to see what was happening.

"Grams, what's wrong." I said worried, I could see she had been crying.

"He…He…He dead, my baby's dead they killed my baby." I stopped for a second… then I realized who she was talking about.

Jamie's dead." I said as tears went down my eyes

I thought he was trying to change I thought he was going back to school and going to college!" I said. She looked at me with tears still streaming down her face.

"He was Bonnie; he was it wasn't through a gang. I-I had him go to the corner store to pick up a few things and I realized he was taking longer than usual. When I go out to find him I see two policemen running back in their cars… and there he was… my grandchild…on the floor."

"How's Aunt Emily does she know?" I said as I wiped my tears

Yeah, she's at the hospital, I came to tell you I know you guys use to be close so I thought you should know. Are you coming to the hospital? She asked me

I look back at Damon holding Penelope and looked back at grams.

"I can't grams you know how I feel about hospitals, and Pea has to go to bed." I said feeling sad I couldn't see him I just don't feel comfortable in hospitals.

"I know how you feel about them baby, just stay safe." I could tell she was heartbroken about Jamie.

I'll try, just think he's in a better place now. I'll see you later grams, love you.

Love you too, baby. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

When grams left I turned to look at Damon and saw him holding a sleeping Penelope. I kept looking until he asked me something.

"Do you want to take her?"

Um…no, she's a light sleeper you can go through the door to the side, that's where we stay."

He started to walk and asked, "What about your parents?"

"What about my parents," I said coyly.

"Don't they take care of her?"

"Yeah but, they work late." I lied.

"You just lied," He said, putting Penelope.

I looked at him with my eyes wide and shift my feet together before saying. "No, I'm not."

He smirked and said, "You just did it again." He laughed, I blushed and smiled.

"You don't know that."

Yes, I do. You shift your feet when you're nervous and then you look down and you did it twice. Therefore, lying." He said as we sat on the couch. We sat for a long pause and then he asked,

So…who's Jamie?"

"He's my cousin, we were close when we were younger but he got in with the wrong crowd. Then, I started going to Manhattan High because of my scholarship and then we started to talk less. Just last week he came over and we started to catch up, he got to meet Penelope…" My voice started to crack and tears came down my face. "He told me he was changing for the better he told me he got a job and he was going to go back to school. He told me that he wanted to catch up with me and we could be like we use to. He was going to start playing Pea and he was going to help me with her at daycare, a-an-and now he's gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye before he closed his eyes." I just kept on crying.

Then I felt arms around my waist and my cheek was on his chest and I liked the way it felt. He just kept rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to be fine, and before I knew it I was out like a light.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed with Damon in my arms, when I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch.

 _What in the hell did I just do?_

He started moving closer and put his arm around my waist and moved his head to the crook of my neck.

I looked down and I was in nothing but my underwear and bra, and I turn to look at him and he had no shirt on I got so nervous. _Sweet baby Jesus please lord tell me we didn't do anything._ I tried to him wake up.

"Damon." I whispered, and he started to pull me closer and I felt his breath on my neck. _Okay, let's do this one more time._

"DAMON!" I yelled, he finally woke up.

"What, what's wrong," He said. _Um... you're in bed with me is what's wrong._

"What did we do last night?"

"You were talking about your cousin and how close you to were then you kept crying and you fell asleep and I took you to bed," He said simply.

"Okay…but why are you in my bed."

"Because you asked me to sleep next to you last night. No worries nothing happened last night. I wouldn't take you while you were grieving." He smirked.

 _Does that mean he would have if I wasn't?_

"Well, thank god that you didn't ... not saying that I wouldn't have like it or anything." He looked at me confused for a second before smiling.

"You know what let me just walk you out."

"Sure, I had a great time yesterday. Your sister reminds me of my brother and the time we use to spend together I haven't seen him since I left home which was a long time ago." I saw his eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry, that's got to be hard."

"It was but, I just got to get over it, anyways thanks for saying yes," He said.

 _That was a little creepy, but maybe it's a hard topic to talk about like my parents are for me._

"Your welcome, I hope we could see each other again."

"Of course, I'll call you later."

"Okay."

He put his arm around my waist and kissed me, I have to say that boy could kiss. Before things got to heated I pulled away.

"See you later," I said

He started to walk away and I stayed until he was fully gone. When I turned away, I saw my dad standing at the door.

 _Oh shit, this can't be good._

 **Thank You for reading don't forget to review. For all who think that Damon is plush and huggable that's just him on the outside we barely have discovered him yet. ;) Thank you to everyone out there love you all of you.**


	7. Taking One For The Team

**Hello, Everybody, I'm back again and with chapter 7. In Chapter 6 we left off with Bonnie's father at the door and he saw Damon leave but before we pick up from that there's a flash forward. In this chapter, you will also learn some of Damon's secrets. But we're getting ahead of ourselves so 5...4...3...2..1... Start**

 **Chapter 7**

 **1 ½ Years Later…**

I walk into the café looking for my father and I see him near the window and I sit in the seat across from him.

"I have to say I was surprised that you wanted to meet with me today." He said with a smile on his face. He makes me sick.

"Look I'm not for the small talk. I will never forget what you did to me and to my baby sister. I'm going to cut to the chase, I want custody over Penelope and I want you and your wife to sign the papers."

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because she not you daughter."

"She might as well be I took care of her for 4 years while you and mom were out drinking and smoking weed or sniffing crack. I took care of her you didn't do a goddamn thing but cause her pain and heartache. I'm the one who stopped her pain when she would cry. I'm the one who chased away the monsters when she had nightmares. Not you, not mom, ME! So I want custody of her."

He looked at me for a minute and looked down and saw my belly, but I didn't give a fuck. I started at him and said: "Something wrong?"

"What is that?"

"What is what, I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a smirk.

"What is that thing growing inside of you?" He hissed.

"This…" I said putting my hand on my stomach. "This is my baby girl and if you call her a thing again, my fiancé will find you and hurt you before I do," I said in a serious tone

"you're what?"

"My fiancé, jeez are your ears made of cotton today."

"Don't play with me, little girl."

"I'm 20 years old and I have a 4 year who I love to death also, who calls me mom even though I'm her sister. I have a fiancé that I love and would kill for. So watch your mouth before you say something gonna regret…."

 **Present**

"So who was the boy that just left my house?" He said with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Not that it's any of your goddamn business but a friend." I hissed

"What the fuck, do I keep telling you 'bout that mouth, it really is going to get you in trouble."

"Yet I don't care. So can you just leave me alone and act like I don't exist like always."

I started to walk away to the basement with Penelope in my arms and then he stopped me and said to Penelope.

"Come here baby girl." With a smile on his face but I held her tighter and kept walking.

"I SAID COME HERE!" He yelled.

"Why do you need to see her?" I asked as I held her tighter.

"She's my daughter…do I need a reason." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's funny for a second you sounded like a concerned parent." I rolled my eyes.

He started walking up to me and I opened the basement door to let Penelope go down.

"You're not going to touch her." I hissed

"You're going to stop me?" he said with a smirk

BAM! He slapped me in my face and I fell to the ground next thing I know he's on top of me and has me pinned to the floor. I gave him a head bud and he fell over screaming and next thing I know I'm running for the door. Before I could get to the floor he throws me over with a punch and starts kicking me in my stomach. All I feel is the pain then he kicks me in the face. Suddenly I start to cough up blood.

I see Penelope come up the stairs and she starts to yell and cry. "Leave her alone!" she screamed.

I look at her for a second, and said: "It's okay just go in the room, Pea."

She looked at me one last time before going down the stairs.

"Is this what you really want to do?" I hissed

"I told you what your attitude is going to do to you?"

He looked down at me one last time before kicking me in the face and next thing I know I saw nothing but black…

In a Hospital…

"So you're sure she'll be fine." I heard a male voice say but I couldn't place who it was.

"She had a mild concussion, a broken arm, and 6 fractured ribs, we have to keep her here for a while, do you know if she has any other family." Another person said.

"She has a grandmother; I don't know her name but I know she has a grandmother." The male voice said.

"I'll go look into her file."

When I started opening my eyes I saw Damon staring at them. He stared at me for a long time and then he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, which made me all melty inside. Stay focused. Now where the hell am I, and where is Penelope?

"Where am I and how are you here with me?"

"You're in the hospital and I'm here because I called and your sister picked up telling me you were asleep on the floor and wouldn't wake up"

I looked around and something was missing. "Wait…Where's Penelope, oh my god I'm going to have a panic attack. Damon where is she?"

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down her asleep on the chair, she was crying for a long time and then she went to sleep." He said as he caressed my cheek. I nodded my head and laid back down.

"Mom or dad?" He asked me

"What?"

"Who hit you, mom or dad?"

"Dad."

"If you don't mind me asking why?"

"He saw you leave the house and started to get upset and he called on Penelope and I knew it wasn't going to be good."

"When you say it wasn't going to be good you mean he was going to…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean and I can't let that happen to her."

"I get it I wouldn't want it to happen to my brother."

"You have a brother?" I said surprised.

"Yea his name is Stefan, he's 16 right now, I miss him. Seeing you with your sister reminds me of me and my brother." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Why not go see him, isn't the semester about to end."

"I can't go back home, not right now I did some things I'm not proud of."

"Like what?" I'm starting to get worried.

"You know what I have to go. I'll visit you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure I'll see you tomorrow."

What the hell did he do?

 **Damon P.O.V**

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her why I can't go back home. I just want her so bad, but I don't want to put her through all this.

I decide to get my phone and call someone.

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _How are you, son?"_

 _"_ _I'm good mom how are you?"_

 _"_ _I miss you every day you know?"_

 _"_ _I know but I'm not ready to go back home yet."_

 _"_ _Have you had any episodes lately?"_

 _"_ _No I've been taking my meds and it's been getting better."_

 _"_ _That's good."_

 _"_ _So how is he?"_

 _"_ _He misses you he tries not to show it but he misses you every day."_

 _"_ _I found a girl and I think I'm in love her."_

 _"_ _Honey as much as I love you do you think it's a good idea to bring an innocent girl into this?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to but I don't want to let her go. I love her."_

 _"_ _Well I don't know what to tell you but if you really love her you have to tell her the truth."_

 _"_ _ARE YOU CRAZY!"_

 _"_ _It the right thing to do, you can't want to drag her into this and have her not know the truth."_

 _"_ _I can't tell her she'll run away."_

 _"_ _She won't if she loves you."_

 _"_ _That's the thing I don't know it she does."_

 _"_ _Well, either way, she has to know."_

 _"_ _What don't you understand by I can't tell her!"_ I was starting to get angrier and could control it. I try to calm down and count to ten before saying _"You know what I got to go call you later mom."_

 _"_ _But…"_ I hung up.

I decide to get my jacket and leave for the bar.

When I went to the bar I started to have a drink and then one turned into too many and next thing I know I didn't take my meds today.

 _I'm back bitch._

"Who said that," I said as I started to look around.

 _The one thing you've been trying so hard to get rid of you should really start not taking those meds._

I started to walk out the bar, before saying, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 _I know you want the girl so why not just take her._

"You're not real." I started to hit my head

 _Oh, I'm real, and you know you want me to come out and play._

'NO I DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME"

 _You can't run away from your own head remember all the good times we had before you started to take your meds it could happen again with this girl._

"No, not with her I love her."

 _So you say, but you also said you loved your father._

"That was a different situation and you know it."

 _Either way, he's still in the grave._

"What do you want from me."

 _I'm here to help you._

"How are you going to help me?"

 _You want the girl to don't you?_

"Yeah."

 _Well, get her._

"How?"

 _Go to the hospital and take her and bring her back home with you._

"I can't go back home."

 _Nobody has to know that your back just go to the safe house._

As much as I didn't want to listen to him he made a very good point, and I really do love Bonnie I think she may be the one. I would love Penelope, like she was my own child. I just love Bonnie more than anything and I want her to be mine. So I go to the hospital and do one thing I never thought I would do….

I took her.

 **So now you learn that Damon has some phycological problems but we'll get more into that as more chapters come along.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW OR FAVORITE :)**


	8. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Back at it again... with a new chapter so I'm sorry it took me a while to **update I finally got a laptop that is all mine so now I can update more often so in the last chapter we left off with realizing that something is wrong with Damon and we're trying to figure out what it is but he also ended up taking Bonnie and Penelope while doing so. One last thing before you start to read there are no more flashforwards, however, there will be flashbacks. ;)**

 **Chapter 8**

Bonnie's P.O.V

BLACK! That's all I see. Where the hell am I? Last I remember I was in the hospital. The floor is so cold. Where are my shoes? I look down and even though I can't see I know I'm still in a hospital gown. I try and walk around, I feel walls, there made of brick. My knees start to feel weak and my stomach hurts more than ever. I've got to keep looking I tell myself. I start feeling some more on the wall to find carvings I can make out. Then stop, there's a door made of wood… with bars. I start to panic. Am I in jail? I start to bang on the door saying:

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"

Then I realize that nobody is here, it's just me. I'm all alone.

Then I hear noise above me. I look up at the ceiling. No, I'm not.

Damon's P.O.V

I put Penelope down in my bed and went downstairs to make something to eat when I heard banging in the basement.

 _Looks like someone's up let's play._

I started to walk downstairs and heard her say:

 _"_ _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"_

Bonnie's P.O.V

"You can stop banging no one's going to hurt you. I'm actually here to help you." The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"How could you already forget me?"

Wait a minute…I know that voice

"Damon…is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"What is this place, why would you put me here?" Has he gone crazy?

"One question at a time, please. To answer those questions, we are at my safe house in Virginia, and as for why I put you here…well, it is a safe house." He said with a smirk the same one I thought was cute.

"Well for one I don't feel safe I feel like I'm in jail with this cell. Are you going to let me out?"

"When I know you won't run away then yes I will." He said with another smirk. We sat there for a while and I just realized…

"Did you just say that we're in Virginia, as in away from New York?" I questioned.

"Yes"

"Damon where is she?" I said starting to get angry if anything happens to my sister I don't care if he's crazy or not I'm going to kill him if he hurts her.

"Who's she?" He said confused.

"Penelope, where is she Damon I swear to god if you did anything to her…"

"Whoa calm down, not that this version of you isn't sexy as hell, you know you being all mama bear. She's upstairs taking a nap. I know you think low of me right now but I would never hurt your sister or leave her alone without you." He said with a serious face.

"Why am I here Damon," I said annoyed.

"You're here because I'm trying to protect you and make you safe."

"Two things to say about that. One, what are you protecting me from and two, you locking me in a basement prison is supposed to make me feel safe." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I lock you in here so that when you woke you wouldn't try and run away, and as for what I'm protecting you from it's that bitch of a father that you have."

For a second, I thought it was sweet that he tried to take my sister and me, but I'm not going to let someone control me.

"Okay, first of all, I don't need your protection I can take care of my sister and myself. I've been doing it since I was 13 and I'm going to keep doing it for life. I will do anything to protect my sister."

"Yea I already got that since you gave me those judgy eyes when you couldn't find her, and as for needing my protection if I hadn't come back to your house you probably wouldn't be alive right and poor little Penelope would have been all alone." He said with a pout on his face.

"Yeah well I'm not so thank you for that."

"You're welcome…Okay, you get three question before I tell you what the deal is, I advise you to use them wisely."

"Are you a genie? I get three question and that's it?" I asked

"You know that's two question and they weren't very wise but I'll make an exception so now you have five question but you already asked two so your back to three." He smiled

 _Is he serious right now?_ "Okay, I know you want to protect me and all but why are we here, where are we, and what happened to you? I asked

"That's all your questions?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

"You said three questions did you not?" I said sarcastically

"Touché, so to answer your questions…One we are here because as I already told you I'm protecting you an-

"TO WHICH I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" I yelled, which had to be a big mistake because next thing I knew I was being held against the wall.

"One thing you're not going to do is raise your voice at me when I'm trying to help you, got it? Now, to answer the rest of your questions you're in Virginia so if you thought you could get up and run away you thought wrong. For your last question you're not ready for the answer for that so I'm not going to answer you." He said with a smirk and I swear if he smirks like that again I'm going to slap him.

"Can I just see my baby sister it's been about an hour so I know she up from her nap."

He looked at me for a second before saying, "Okay, let's go." He unlocked the cell and took me upstairs I never want to see that place ever again.

As I walked up the stairs I notice that this place wasn't a house…IT WAS A MANSION! I started to look around and it was a little dark theme with the colors. I started to follow him and asked, "So you're pretty rich, huh?"

"No, I'm not, my parents are. Well, my father was before he died."

"How'd he die?" I asked. Once I asked I saw him tense up.

"He was murdered, no one found the murderer he must have known what he was doing." He shrugged his shoulder.

"So you don't care that your father was murdered?" I asked. He turned so quick I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Don't you dare think that just because I'm rolling it off my shoulders that I don't give a damn about my father, I loved him so yes I'm upset he was killed." He hissed

"Well, that's how your acting like you didn't care so that's what I though…"

"Yeah well don't I loved him but he was a sick bastard who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"Look I just want to see my sister that's it."

"And that's what we're doing…is it not?"

When we arrived at the room it was decorated in a princess theme and I wondered _how much did he plan this? Did he plan this all along?_

When I came into the room she was wide awake jumping on the bed and when she spotted me she ran right into my arms.

"Bon you're up, I missed you." She said and I hugged her for dear life I was never planning n letting her go.

"I missed you too baby. Are you alright nobody hurt you?" I asked she shook her head, no, then she started to look around and I was wondering what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for baby?"

"My friend he was here a minute ago." I know damn well she isn't talking about Damon.

I was about to ask her what friend when I heard Damon come in and said: "Here I am bug-a-boo." With a smile and his arms wide open she ran in his arms he spun her around and said: "Dammy!"

"Hey kiddo, you have a nice nap?" He said she nodded her head. They sat there talking about anything and I knew it brought a smile to Penelope's face to finally see that she has someone besides me. Just watching this whole scene kind of made me wish that he could just be her father, but I know somethings wrong with him and I'm going to find out what is going on.

Later on, that night Damon decided to get pizza for us and let me and Pea roam the house. If I could say one thing about this house it was huge as fuck. Like…damn…I have never seen a house yet alone, a safe house that looks like this.

When Damon came back we ate the pizza, after dinner, I stayed in the living room reading a book called: _Lost and Found._ While he and Penelope were playing with each other and he had Penelope in his arms and read her a bedtime story. When the story was finished she was out like a light and he kissed her on the forehead and said "dormire bene il mio bel bambino." ( _Sleep well, my beautiful baby)_ I'm guessing it was Italian because I remember him telling me he was Italian. He scooped her up and told me he would take her to bed and come back down because he wanted to talk to me.

When he came back down he sat next to me on the couch and I put my book down and start to look at him.

"So… I wanted to talk to you because I know that you want to take Penelope to school and learn so I was wondering if we should start enrolling her into school."

I was so shocked I didn't even think of Penelope going back to school.

"I mean we can try to but wouldn't they need her file all of that is in New York in my house."

He started to get up and walk to a closet and took down a box with Penelope and I's name on it. Walking back over he placed it on the table.

"This is all I found in your house about you and Penelope." He said, it really pissed me off that he had the nerve to take Penelope and me away from our home and on top of that went to my house and looked through my personal shit and felt it was okay!

"You were in my house even when I didn't know! Why! What did I ever do to you to get this, tell me! I was nothing if not nice to you I let you meet my sister for god sake I even let you kiss me and this is the thanks I get. You kidnapped me and then want to act like everything is cool!" I yelled, I started to cry I was just so pissed this is why I need to stop being so damn nice all the time. He cupped my cheeks and brushed away my tears with his thumb.

"You need to listen and listen well. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You didn't do anything I told you in the basement why I took you and it was to help you with your dad no child Penelope's age should have to look at their older sister get hurt. I know you look at me like I'm crazy and let me tell you I am but one thing I'm not crazy about is you, Bonnie Bennett. You are the light that came into my dark world, and I know you don't feel this way about me but if I don't say it to you I will go crazier than I already am…"

He looked me straight in the eye and said something I would never have guessed to hear.

"I love you, so much."

Then he kissed me and as much I was mad at him I had to kiss him back because no one not even Jeremy has told me that.

 **What did you think about them kissing and also Damon confession to Bonnie did you love it or think it was too soon? Let me know. Aren't Damon and Pea so cute together he treats her like his daughter? Next chapter we learn more about Damon and his father and what happened between them.**

 **Don't forget to follow of favorite**

 **Love all You, God bless 3 :)**


	9. Love Drought

**So..I'm back with another chapter and I've kept you guys waiting long enough for this part and to see what happens after they kiss. Thank you to all who review** **and follow, also to those who favorite.**

 **I've been on a LEMONADE phase so this chapter was inspired by Beyonce's Love Drought and I will have other chapters inspired** **by more songs from Lemonade.**

 **Alright enjoy this new chapter...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **3 Weeks Later …**

It's been 3 weeks since Damon kissed me and I kissed him back. Ever since then things have been going good. I know what you're thinking why not just leave and be done with him, but it's something about him that makes me want to stay and learn more. Also, staying here is way better than staying with my parents.

Penelope has been attending school in Mystic Falls and she's been making new friends and she loves it here. I was shocked a week ago when she did the unthinkable…

 _One Week Ago…_

 _Pea came with Damon walking in the house from school and I went to the living room to meet with them._

 _"_ _Hey, baby how was school." I said sitting her on my lap_

 _"_ _Good, after school daddy took me to get ice cream because my teacher told him I was good today." She smiled, I was shocked she called Damon dad, should I be worried._

 _While I was deep in my thoughts I realized she was shaking me._

 _"_ _Mommy can I go play with daddy now." What the hell did she just call me mom. I looked up to Damon with a confused faced and he shook his head and mouth 'I'll talk to you later' and I nodded and let Pea off my lap to go play._

 _Later that night when she was asleep we talk about her calling us mom and dad and came to an agreement that we were okay with it since our parents weren't going to be around and were never around in the first place…_

Present

Ever since then she's been calling us mommy and daddy, and I kind of like it. She loves Damon to death and I think he loves her just as much. I'm glad she feels good.

I saw Damon come down stairs from putting Penelope to bed, he loves reading her a bedtime stories so I kiss her before I go to bed and say a prayer.

When he reaches to the living room he sat on the couch, he turned on the T.V. and didn't say a word. I sat and held my book and tried to read, the silence was killing me so I jumped out and said something…

"Okay, we need to talk." I said setting down my book.

"What do we need to talk about." _Was he for real._

"How about what happened three weeks ago, when we…you know." He had a smirk on his face

"No, I don't know so you're going to have to be more specific we did we do."

"You know what we did."

"No I don't so can you say it." He said with a silly grin on his face

"WE KISSED DAMON!" I yelled

"Was that so hard to say." He chuckled

"Yeah, it was actually."

"What about the kiss would you like to talk about."

"I just want to know…what you said, did you mean it."

He came closer and put his hand on the side on my face and stroked my check with his thumb and said, "I would never say all that to someone if I didn't mean it Bonnie."

"But you barely know anything about me."

"That's where your wrong, it's you who doesn't know me."

"Oh really, okay, what's my favorite color?"

"Black." I was shocked

"Okay well that was easy I wear it every day." I said trying to play it off.

"Ask me something you find hard?" he said cocky

"What's my favorite movie."

"Really that's your hard question." He rolled his eyes

"Just answer the question." I joked

"Anything Disney, hence wanting to see a Disney movie on a date."

"Favorite musical?"

"Trick question you don't have a favorite your top three are _Rent_ , _Wicked_ and _High School Musical_."

Favorite Food?"

"Pizza, c'mon give me something hard."

"Okay here's one why am I afraid of water?"

"When you and your grandmother went on a trip to Cape Cod you want to go swimming really bad and she told you not to go too far but you did anyways, so when you went too far you ran into a dolphin and claimed it was chasing you. Then you never went in water unless you had to take a shower."

I was completely shocked how did he know all of this?

"How'd you know all of that?" I questioned

"That box," he pointed to the closet. "Has all your information and your diary I read a couple of pages…I'm sorry about your father." He said sadly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked

"It's hard I never talked about it with anyone"

"Well you can talk about it with me."

"Okay, but first you have to tell me what happened with your dad." I said trying to make a wager

I saw him tense up and then he relaxed.

"I don't think you want the answer to that, and I don't need you to give me those judgey eyes." He said serious

"I won't, I promise."

"I don't know how I feel about telling you something like that."

"C'mon I thought we were friends." I pouted

"Okay, fine I killed him." He rushed out.

I was shocked I just sat there wide eyed, I can't believe he killed his dad. He just said he loved him…

Damon POV

She was scared, I could tell. She stood there in shock and I wanted to tell her about my sickness right there but I don't want here to try and run away, I'm surprised she hasn't already. We stared at each other for another 5 minutes before she said,

"I thought you loved him, isn't that why you got so mad at me. I thought you heartbroken when all along you killed him." she said furiously.

"You don't know the whole story." I said

"WELL, please explain!"  
"When I was 14 I started hearing voices in my head and they would tell me to do bad things, things like _steal this watch_ , or _that guy just pushed you kill him_. Okay, they wouldn't stop I felt angry all the time I didn't talk to any of my friends for a week, I didn't feel like myself. So, my mother took me to the doctor because one night I was crying for the voices to stop. When I went to the doctors they told me I had schizophrenia and I was so scared because I didn't know why this happened to me." I started to tear up and I looked up in her eyes to see tears falling also. _Man, I can be a bitch around her._

"My father started to beat my mother, brother and I since before I could remember. My mother was his main target she just always would come around with a new bruise either on her face or her arm. As much as she tried to cover it I knew what was happening. He would hit my brother and I when my mother wasn't around to be his punching bag."

I could tell she couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't have to tell me, I understand." She said now she was just crying.

"No, let me finish. When I was 16 my sickness started to get better and I stopped taking my pills because I thought it went away, but one night after my football game and my brother was at a friend's house I heard my mother scream. When I walked in I saw her on the kitchen floor with blood coming out of her mouth, something in my head was telling me to kill him so I grabbed the knife and saw him in his room looking for something else to beat my mother with and when we made I eye contact I ran up and stabbed him I kept doing over and over again until I knew he was gone."

By the time I finished my story she was full out crying and I just walk over to hold her and I rocked her back and forth.

I kept rocking her for a little while longer, then I let go and looked at her before she said,

"What is it like when you don't take your medication?" she asked.

"It's like not having your humanity, like you can't feel anything but anger and hatred. Then, you hear the voices and they talk to you as if they want to be your friend but they tell you to do the worst things you could think about."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, no kid should have to learn that they have that type of sickness and have to endure. I get what you were going through but why are you not in jail." She asked.

 _3 Years Ago…_

 _After seeing my father's dead corpse on the ground I ran to get a first aid kit and help my mother. When I bandaged her up she asked._

 _"_ _Damon sweetie, where is your father?" I stayed silent_

 _"_ _Damon where is he?" she started to panic, but I stayed silent._

 _"_ _Damon Salvatore you tell me where your father is right now!" she yelled._

 _"_ _HE'S DEAD MOTHER, HE'S DEAD, THERE YOU HAPPY!" I yelled and smirked._

 _She stood still not sure what to say. "Damon…are you taking your medicine."_

 _"_ _I…I don't need it okay, I'm fine." I said_

 _"_ _Damon you… look at you, you have blood on your shirt and on your hand that's not fine you do need your medication."_

 _She took my hand and I grabbed her into a hug and held on for dear life._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mom, I was just tired of him hurting you."_

 _"_ _I know you were; it's just you have to keep taking your medication because if you don't things like this will keep happening like this or worse. I'm not always going to be around so you have to learn to be on your own."…_

"From that time, I left and went to New York and finished high school, then went to NYU I was going to start over again and forget what happened I miss my brother everyday but I just don't want him to see me like this. I mean he used to look up to me as his big brother and I left after he begged me not to and I stopped taking his calls." I said to her and she was still in my arms and pulled away, she looked at me and I started to feel a twitch in the one place I didn't want to at the moment.

Then she was kissing me again and I lift her and she wrapped he legs around my waist and I started to head my bed room. I laid her on the bed and pulled away and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this…after everything I told you."

She kissed me again and down my neck and said, "It's because you told me why I'm sure I want to do this."

Bonnie's POV

This is going to be my first time I think I'm ready and I don't know what it is but I want him to be the one that takes away my virginity. He started to kiss down my neck and started to bring his hand down to my happy place and once he put his two fingers in, I moaned really loud and had to remember that Penelope was in the next room. We started to take off our clothes and all I can say is 2 became 1.

 **So...what did you guys think did they move to fast? Give me your opinions on the chapter.**

 **Love you all keep reading follow, favorite, and review until next month... (;**


	10. Pray You Catch Me

**I'm Back and better I know it's been two months but I've been traveling and going to school at the same time. I really lost my train of thought but I got it back I missed writing for this story. I just got done writing a short play supporting the movement BlackLivesMatter and also got it produced I was so excited for that it was a dream come true of mine. I think this chapter is a little lame but I just wrote some fluff before I got down to the drama. Enough of me talking here is the next chapter:**

 **Chapter 10**

Bonnie's POV

I woke up to ecstasy in all the right places I looked over to see Damon sleeping so peaceful with his arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to get up and check on Penelope but then I felt the hold around my waist tightened and I was being pulled back down I looked at Damon and his eyes were closed but he whispered in my ear and said, "Where do you think you're going." He started to kiss down my neck, and I giggled.

"I'm going to check on Pea and see if she still asleep." I started to get up but was dragged down.

"I already did like 30 minutes ago." He started to kiss down my neck again and I started to laugh.

"That means you been up this whole time," I said looking at him

"I started going back to sleep then you tried to move away and now we're here." He kissed me on the lips.

"I enjoyed last night…a lot." I say cheesing

"I did too, it was my first time."

I was so shocked. "What?"

"Something wrong?"

"You said it was your first time."

"Yeah, I guess I never found the girl I truly love until now."

"…It was my first time too." I say embarrassed.

We looked at each other and started to laugh. Then Damon started to get up and head towards the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Something good."

He walked back in the room and said. "I think I can arrange that." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth and started to get dress. By the time I was done I started to smell the food and couldn't wait to eat it.

When I walked downstairs and into the kitchen I saw Damon sitting on the chair with Pea in his arms and she looked sick. I walked over and petted her hair.

"What's wrong baby?"

"She doesn't feel good and I checked her temperature she has a fever." He said while rocking her in his lap.

"Aww, it hurts?" I asked her and she nodded her head and reached her arms for me to take her which I happily accepted, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" I asked

"I mean… yeah, so we can see what's wrong. I noticed she wasn't herself so maybe it's bad." He said sitting back in the chair.

"Okay, should we go together?"

He looked at me for a while and said: "do you not want to go together?" And raised an eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't that I was just seeing if you were okay with that. I mean I've never been outside the house yet so I was just making sure if it was okay."

He got up and walked over to us and kissed both Penelope and me on the forehead, then whispered "I love you and I trust you so yes it's okay with me. So let's go and see what's wrong with my bambino (baby)." As he walked off to the car I blushed because after everything I may love him too.

Going to the pedestrian was very time-consuming but we got to find out what was going on with Pea. She just had the flu. Which was a relief to both Damon and me.

When we got home I went to the kitchen and started to eat what Damon made before we left. While Damon went to go put Penelope down for a nap because at the doctor's office she had to get a shot and wouldn't stop crying until she passed out.

While I was eating on one of the kitchen stools I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and leaned back because I already knew who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey, what you thinking about?"

"Nothing I'm just tired. She's still out?" I turned around in his arms and looked up at him with my chin on his chest.

"Out like a light." He said and held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked

"Where do you want it to leave us."

"I want to give you a chance but it's weird."

"Because of how it happened?"

"Yes, but trust me I forgive you for taking me because this is the happiest I've been since...I don't even know."

"You make me happy." He said getting closer.

"You make me happy too," I said getting just as close as him. We ended up making out, next thing I know I'm being lifted up stairs.

When I woke up and turned beside me Damon was gone, I got up and walked to Pea's room to see her sleeping. When I went downstairs Damon still wasn't there. _This is a perfect time._ I got the phone and dialed the number.

(Phone Convo)

 _Hello?_

Matt, it's me

 _Bonnie ! Bon is this really you, where are you? What happened?_

One question at a time man, first I'm fine don't worry about where I am Pea and I are okay. As for what happened, I'm scared to tell you.

 _Bon, cmon just tell me, we've been worried about and Penelope_

I'm fine at first I wasn't, but I'm fine I just want to see how everyone's doing.

 _They miss you like crazy especially your grams._

 **Immediately my heart dropped.**

Grams is she okay?

 _She's been in and out of the hospital Bon, she keeps having panic attacks._

 **I didn't know what to say on one end I want to go home but going home means facing reality, staying here is like a safe haven for me.**

 _Bon, come back home._

I can't go back home I won't go back with my father.

 _Then stay with me you know my parents won't mind just come back._

It's not that easy.

 _Why not?_

Because Matt

 _Because what Bon?_

Because I was taken….I have kidnapped Matt.

 **Tell me what you thought about it and what do you think Matt is gonna do about Bonnie? Should Bonnie go back home and leave Damon?**

 **Love you all don't forget to review 3**


	11. Hold Up

**Hey, Everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and I really have no reason why it took me so long except for writer's block and school started and I finally got to be with my friends and party so I left you guys out which I feel bad about so I decided to give you guys a new chapter. Thank you to everyone that is still with me and thanks for your reviews please keep them up I love hearing you guys suggestions. That's enough of me talking hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter** **11**

After I got off the phone with Matt I realized what I had just done I told him I was kidnapped which is true but I like being here, with Damon and speaking of Damon he just walked through the door.

"Hey," He said

"Hey, can we talk ?"

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" He said putting down a pizza box and taking a seat,

"Well.." I said sitting across from him. "I did something, something you might find upsetting."

"What is it?"

"I called one of my friends, his name is Matt. Don't worry we're not in like or anything but I told him something."

"Did you tell him where you were?" He said as his jaw clenched and his fist tightened with his head down

"No, I didn't but I told him that…. I told him that…. That I was taken and that I was kidnapped." I said in fear.

I stared at him waiting for him to say something he just took his jacket and started to walk for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I need to think," he said walking out the door.

"Damon!" I yelled and heard the door slam.

 **Damon's POV**

I started walking up the street and just kept walking till I reached the park I found a bench and sat down and I started to think, why?  
Why would she do that? I mean yeah it's true I did kidnap her but I thought that she was growing to like me. I thought that was the reason we had sex, I thought….

 _She doesn't want you, she lied, they're all liars ._

"No not her." I whispered to the voice, "she's different, she wouldn't do this."

 _But she did and she told you herself, she doesn't love you like you love her._

"I can try and change her mind."

 _She's gonna run away and take her sister with her and you're going to be all alone or in jail, that's if she tells the police._

I couldn't take what was going through my mind, I couldn't deal if she ran away and took Penelope with her they've become my life in 2 months. I never thought I would love somebody, and then she came along and I fell in love. I gotta talk to her, I gotta know how she feels. Otherwise…. I need to let her go.

 **Bonnie's POV**

When the door slammed I went upstairs and started to cry. I walked into Damon's room and laid on his bed and cuddled with his pillow it smelled just like him, I don't know why I said what I said to Matt I don't know what I was thinking at the time.

I heard the door downstairs close and I thought that Damon was downstairs, I heard him walking up the stairs and I started to hide, but it was too late because the first room he walked in was his.

I looked at him and started back until he asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you."

"It came out wrong I didn't mean to say that, at the time I was just happy that I even got to talk to him then he was asking me where I was and I panicked I didn't want to tell him that…" I paused and decided not to say it to him.

Then he said the one thing I never thought he would say, "I think it's best if you took Penelope and...you guys leave."

"What?" I whispered.

"You're free you guys can go, one thing I didn't want you to be was scared of me and I knew that when I took you at first you would be scared but I thought once you got to know me you wouldn't be scared anymore…"

"I love you," I said with tears falling down my face. "And it makes me crazy because when I first met you I thought that we could have been something, and then you took me and I hated you then I got to know and you told me what happened and the hate started to melt away. When you told me that you loved me I was shocked because I thought you didn't know me and I thought that you were crazy but now that I got to know you more and more all that hate that melted away turned into like, and that like turned into love. I didn't want to admit that I loved you because I felt it was wrong then we made love and I couldn't hide it anymore, I love you." By the time I was done the tears just kept coming.

"So, why did you tell your friend that you were kidnapped?" He asked

"Because I didn't want him to know that I fell in love with you even though you took me, I didn't want him to know that I keep falling in love with you more as days go by." He walked up to me and held me onto me tight.

I don't know what made it happen. I don't know what made the change. But looking up at his face...I felt love. And I also felt something else, it came from inside and I could feel the muscles flowing, giving out that liquid...And Damon smiled down at me, so I guess he could feel it too. He threw me on the bed and I heard his pants unzip and he came on the bed and started to pull down my pants and I felt happiness. "I love you, so much." I whispered in his ear and felt both of our releases and then he kissed up my neck and sucked my earlobe before saying "I love you too." and We stayed holding each other until we fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile in New York…**

"I talked to her on the phone this morning," Matt said.

Everyone's face lit up with hope. Then all the questions came in fast.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked

"Is she okay?" Elena asked

"Is Penelope with her?" Tyler asked

"Guys one question at a time, I don't know where she is, I think she's okay if she got to use the phone. And yeah, Pea's with her.

"Thank god she's okay," Elena said.

"Did you get a phone number so we can track it?" Care asked

"No, it was unknown, but guys she told me she was taken, and I think I know who took her," Matt said.

 **Thanks for reading please tell me what you think of the chapter and how you guys feel about Bonnie? Also, what do you think Matt is gonna do? Stay tuned :)**


End file.
